


Serendipty

by UchihaQueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Itachi's the best big brother, WE STAN A LEGEND, give the damn boy a hug, i love these two so much, please give him an award, sasuke is touched starved and needs love, set after the events of shippuden, that dumbass ova inspired me to make this, what sasuke's life would be like if itachi was still alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaQueen/pseuds/UchihaQueen
Summary: Sasuke is finally adjusting to life after the war while mending his bond with Itachi after 10 years of absence. During a rainy night, Sasuke lets down his walls and opens up to the older Uchiha seeking comfort.





	Serendipty

**Author's Note:**

> That Sunny Side up OVA inspired me to make this. (That OVA was glorious) 
> 
> I love the thought of Sasuke and Itachi mending their bond after the war. (With Itachi still alive of course.)   
> Brotherly fluff incoming - enter at your own risk~

~

The pattering of rain fell upon the windowpane and Sasuke listened to it with a quiet appreciation. A pluviophile at heart, Sasuke relished in the dark and rainy days. Especially the kind that would lull one to sleep in the comfort of one's bed. With the hours ticking towards the ending part of the night, he was nestled in the kitchen waiting for the water to boil. A harsh reverberation whirred to life, startling the dark-haired shinobi, and he reached out to take the kettle off the burner. Pouring the water into mugs filled with loose tea leaves, he noted the time on the clock – a mental note of how long to steep.   


Creaking floorboards sounded from above – Itachi shuffling in his room probably, Sasuke noted. Despite having his brother back, Sasuke was still adjusting to his presence after so long. The teen had gotten so used to being alone that another presence amidst his daily life was anomalous to say the least. Not bad, per say. No, Sasuke found it comforting but he was still adjusting all the same.

Glancing back at the digital clock on the microwave he was reminded to remove the leaves. Grabbing milk he poured a small amount in each mug, making sure to add a spoonful of sugar to the one, before taking them both and making his way up the stairs. His footsteps were soft against the floorboards and he made sure to stop at the door at the end of the hall, reminding himself to knock. Rapping his knuckles against the wooden frame, he was greeted with a soft, welcoming, “Come in.”

Letting himself in, he carefully scouted out the location of his brother nestled in the corner of the room. Itachi was settled upon a cozy chair he'd promptly bought upon arriving in Konoha once again. Though he didn't mind nestling in bed with a good book, Itachi sought out a small chair for reading so he could focus and not risk falling asleep in it's comfy confines.

The man glanced up from his book when Sasuke made his presence known, gently setting down the hardcover on the bedside table situated beside him. Sasuke handed his brother the steaming mug, making sure it was the one with sugar swirling in the depths. Itachi gave a grateful nod, murmuring, “Thank you, Sasuke.”

Sasuke just hummed in response and situated himself on Itachi's bed, warming his hands with his mug. Itachi was silent for a few moments, glancing out the window at the soft rainfall. Sasuke didn't mind the silence. That was one thing he was noticing lately – he didn't feel the need to fill the silence with words. He could just enjoy his brother's presence without that constant back and forth expectation society has with the company of a loved one. As much as Sasuke didn't mind the reticence he had come upstairs to speak with his brother. To bond with him. But Sasuke didn't know how to go about it.

“I'm surprised you're not in bed yet.” Itachi teased the younger Uchiha before taking a sip of his tea. Earl Gray. Calming and soothing. “It's quite late.”

Sasuke recalled the hours upon the clock. Nearly midnight. Though it was getting late, his mind was alert. He nodded, lamely trying to come up with some sort of excuse, but then he reminded himself that this was Itachi he was talking to. His brother wouldn't need anything but the truth, mundane as it was.

The younger Uchiha shrugged and turned his mug around in his hands. “Not tired yet. Besides, I figured you were still up. I thought we could talk.”

Sasuke saw Itachi's eyes widen slightly, ever so slight, and the crinkles of his mouth curved upward. Unless you weren't paying close attention, an ordinary person might not have noticed it, but Sasuke did. “Of course.” Itachi gave him a nod. “You know you can always come talk to me. Whether about the mundane, or something more serious. I'm always here to listen.”

And there was Itachi being, well, Itachi. Sasuke was grateful even if he didn't always show it. Being in Sasuke's life again, the older brother was careful to respect Sasuke's boundaries. He never pushed further than Sasuke was comfortable with and he knew when to give the younger space and time alone. After all, they were building their bond up. This was still new. It's been 10 years since they were on terms like this. Still... Sasuke wished his brother would push a little. Step outside that comfort zone. Sasuke's hands longed to reach out.

“Mm.” He gave a verbal cue that he heard the older brother before sipping at his tea, stewing on what to say.

It's not like Itachi was a mind reader. _If you want something, you need to tell him._ But still, Sasuke hesitated, which pissed himself off all the more. He wasn't a coward yet here he was, faltering. Itachi appraised him, waiting patiently for him to speak again. Sasuke couldn't find the words so Itachi filled the void with his thoughts.

“I'm not going to bed anytime soon so we've got all night. Whatever is troubling you, I'm here to listen and offer support.” He gave the younger a warm smile radiated sunlight. “That's what big brother's do.”

Sasuke took a couple sips of his tea to prolong the inevitable response. _This is your brother – he's the last person in the village who would ever judge you._ Sasuke opened his mouth to break the ice. Inhale. Grab the pickaxe. Chip the ice. Over and over. Break it.

“Actually, there's something I wanted to ask you.” Exhale. He saw Itachi's eyebrow raise, quirked in curiosity. Sasuke looked down at his tea, feeling like a small child again under the protective care of his older brother. His heart remembered it clearly as if those days were just yesterday. When they were naive – innocent, even.

“You can ask me anything, Sasuke.” Itachi reminded him, gently, not pressuring him to convey his thoughts, but rather, inviting him to do so.

Sasuke was a blunt and precise person. Always quick and to the point. But here he was, wanting to beat around the bush, which was anything like who he was. Divulging his thoughts and explaining what was on his mind, seemed like it was the perfect start.

“Now that we're back in each other's lives, I've been wanting to bond with you again.” Sasuke admitted softly, he was sure Itachi's ears would strain to hear him. Itachi was quiet for a moment before responding, and the reverberating silence matched Sasuke's increasing heart rate.

“I've been wanting to bond with you, too.” His voice was so warm – hitting the younger so hard with flashbacks of what once. The older brother who Sasuke looked up to and adored so much. The radiated sunshine rushing through his veins whenever his brother would praise him or show him affection. Itachi? Are you watching me?

“All those years lost...” The older Shinobi faltered for a moment, before clearing his throat. “I want to bridge the gap and forge a stronger bond than we had before.”

Sasuke felt his heart swell and he had to grip his mug tightly to the point where he thought it might break - the emotion floored him so hard, he felt like he was going to drown in the undercurrent of care from his brother. He was so used to anger, resentment, and putting up walls from the result of trauma in his past that the soft unconditional love hit him so hard he thought he might drown. Sasuke wondered if Itachi saw his shaking hands.

“I would like that.” He forced himself to look in his brother's eyes to anchor him as he rode this wave of emotion out. 

Itachi gave a soft hum and then asked, “Was what you wanted to ask something relating to that?”

“Yes.” He breathed.

Itachi was patient – he had the patience of a saint. Sasuke admired him for that. He could be patient depending on the circumstances but as a whole he had little time for beating around the bush. Sasuke mulled on the words, wondering how to ask the simple request from his beloved brother.

 Although patient, Itachi still gave his brother a gentle prob, “If you don't ask me, I can't give you what you want.”

Dry cotton mouth caused him to swallow hard – he felt like he couldn't speak, let alone get enough air. Swallowing a gulp of a tea he tried to quench the dryness parching his soul, and with trembling hands he gripped the mug to steel himself as his lips parted expelling his wish.

“Can you hold me?”

Sasuke felt heat rising to his cheeks and his heart rate accelerated to the point of heart palpitations. He couldn't look at Itachi now, though he could feel, sense, the emotion radiating from the man's chakra. There was a pregnant pause but Sasuke wanted to jump in to explain himself better before Itachi got a word in edge wise.

“When we were younger, sometimes you would hold me in your arms to comfort me. Like that night during the outbreak of the war.” He heard Itachi set down his tea on the nightside table and Sasuke still couldn't bring himself to look at him. Faltering again he murmured, barely above a whisper, “I just want to be held – to be comforted.” _I want your touch._

He heard Itachi's bare feet pad across the wooden floorboards and the man pause before his anxious form. Sasuke's eyes were averted to the floor but Itachi's thumb tucked under his chin made him look up at his brother's matching onyx eyes alit with so much emotion.

“I would be happy to hold you, Sasuke.” The younger man felt his heart palpitate against his chest and he had to steel himself to keep from portraying anything other than a soft but content expression. Setting his tea down he watched Itachi sit down on the bed, opening his arms to invite the other man in an embrace.

Sasuke let himself fall into his brother's embrace, his strong arms wrapped around Itachi's back as he let his chin rest against the other man's squared shoulders. Itachi held him for quite some time, neither speaking, just soft breathing and in synch heartbeats becoming the only sound in the room besides the rainfall. It was comforting; a cathartic release even, to be this close to his brother once again.

Itachi gently rubbed small circles on his back and Sasuke relished in the retisense before Itachi broke it with his words, “I can never apologize enough for the things I've done.” Sasuke buried himself in the crook of his older brother's neck at the mention as if that would upset the balance they had already started to restore. 

“But I'm going to make up for it now.” He affirmed, running a hand through Sasuke's locks in a comforting gesture. “I want to repent for the things I've done and be the older brother you've always deserved.”

Sasuke hummed in thought before unraveling his mind before him, “You were the best brother you could be growing up. Don't forget, you've been there for me for eight years of my life.”

“But I still kept you at arms length,” He reminded the younger Uchiha. “And was completely absent during the tender years of your teen life. I can't take that back, Sasuke.” He was silent for a moment before speaking again. “But I can make up for that lost time and bridge the gap in our bond.”

 Sasuke nodded into his shoulder, breathing in the scent of soap, lavender, and something that was just entirely Itachi. It was comforting. He felt at home. Truly content and at ease with his life. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this way.

Sasuke raised his head and looked up at Itachi before the older man's lips curved into a small smile, murmuring, “I'm so proud of the man you've become.” The praise set his heart ablaze, and he swallowed hard, unable to find the words to thank him. Thankfully, Itachi being Itachi, would already know what he was trying to say.

Leaning forward, Sasuke let his forehead fall against his brother's, resting against one another in a pure content gesture. He blinked owlishly as Itachi's eyes met him and he felt his throat constrict with the need to relay his thoughts, but here he was yet again, faltering. He was never the one to show how he felt, let alone tell it, but they were being vulnerable and Sasuke felt safe. He let his walls down and Itachi welcomed him with open arms.

With a shaky breath he murmured, “I love you, Itachi.”

Itachi's eyes twinkled as he processed the words uttered from the younger brother's lips. He hummed in agreement, “I love you, too. Always.”

Sasuke felt whole, enveloped in the warmth and radiating energy of Itachi's love. He knew it, felt it, and never doubted it. That night changed their bond and already began to mend the gap between them. Comforting talks amongst the rain while sipping tea lasted well into the wee hours of the morning. Before they knew it, it was 4AM and one glance at the clock told them they needed to head to bed. With much reluctance Sasuke let his feet wander down the hall and into his room to retire to the confines of his covers.

Y _ou have all the time in the world now._ He reminded himself as he turned off the lights, tucking himself into bed. _Itachi isn't going anywhere. You can mend your bond and relish in lost time as the days progress._ It was a comforting thought and with that kept in mind he let his eyes flutter and drift off, the sound of the rain and his brother's earlier words echoing in his head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so fucking much. <3 I had this idea floating around in my head for weeks and I just had to write it. Strong sibling bonds make me weak~ This is fluffy but god damn, Sasuke would be touched-starved after being alone for so long. He just needs love and affection even if he's shit about asking for it. Try to change my mind. :P
> 
> Hope you all like this drabble~


End file.
